Melting Ice, Freezing Fire
by MeltingFire62
Summary: DracoGinny fic. an unlikely pair, he born into riches, silver hair and eyes of ice. she was born into poverty, with hair of fire and eyes of honey. but together they grasp to one another in an unsuspected friendship, and love
1. Chapter 1

Melting Ice, Freezing Fire

Disclaimer- i dont own any of the HP characters, reagen is mine however

Chapter 1--Returns

"GIN GET DOWN HERE WE ARE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!" Ron Weasley bellowed up the stairs to his 16 year old sister Ginevra Weasley. Ginny grumbled to her self as she stuffed the last of her things into her trunk and glimpsed in the mirror. She had grown up since 1st year, she was now 5"7', her shocking red hair had darkened over the summer and fell just pass her shoulders in layers, she had curves in all the right areas, big honey eyes and pale skin dusted with freckles. With a quick swish of her robes she was down the stairs and on her way to her 6th year at Hogwarts.

"Mum, Geroff!" Ginny cried as her mom engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

"Have a good year Gin-Bug" Mr. Weasley said as her pried his wife's arms off his youngest

"Thanks dad" Ginny sighed while she tried to regain normal breathing.

"Hey Gin, ready to get on the train?" a soft voice spoke, Ginny turned around to face her best friend of 2 years Reagan

Reagan was shorter then Gin, about 5"2', she had short A-lined jet black hair and striking green eyes that would put Harry's to shame. She had her nose, lip and the web of her tongue pierced and a tattoo on her right shoulder, a small Chinese symbol meaning 'inner strength'

"Yea" Ginny replied "bye mum, dad, I'll write soon" and with a quick wave to her parents the two girls fought their way threw the crowd to get onto the train.

"So how was your summer" Ray asked as she stuffed her trunk on the shelf in their compartment

"As good as it can be with 6 brothers around all the time, how about yours?" Gin asked while tying her hair back into a messy bun.

"It was incredible, my parents and I went to Africa for a month" Ray began, her eyes glazing over as she recalled her trip

The rest of the train ride the girls chatted happily about their summers and about the up coming school year.

When the Train stopped both girls grabbed their trunks and headed out of their compartment, slowly they made their way off the train and into the brisk fall weather. Onto the carriages they made the 20 min ride up to Hogwarts.

The sorting ceremony was quick and dull, with the war over people were finally beginning to settle back into their own lives. Harry and Hermione had finally admitted their feelings for each other; Ron was seeing a girl from Ravenclaw name Maria. Hogwarts was now peaceful.

"I have missed this food" Reagan mumbled through mouthfuls of turkey and potatoes

"You sound like Ron" Ginny laughed "Oh, there is something I needed to talk to you about" Ginny whispered to her friend "it's about these dreams I've been having, I'm walking alone in the woods when…" Ginny stopped suddenly, having a strange feeling she was being watched she glanced around the table

"And?" Ray asked but Ginny wasn't listening, she spun around and stared into the eyes she had seen so many times in her dreams, the cold icy blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Thoughts

"Gin?" "GIN?" Reagan yelled trying to get her friends attention back

Ginny however was lost in a pool of mercury. Staring into the icy blue orbs of Draco Malfoy Ginny felt like she spun out of reality, the whole world faded into nothing, its was only her and Draco.

It wasn't until she felt a sharp pain her ribs did she snap back into life. twisting around to yell at who ever elbowed her she was interrupted by Reagan doubled over with laughter.

"What?" Ginny asked in confusion, pulling her bag onto her shoulder.

"You" was all Reagan could get out before she fell over laughing again

"Right" Ginny mumbled "I'm gunna head up to the common room, ill talk to you later ray" and with a quick wave to her laughing friend she started out of the great hall, glancing at the Slytherin table as she left.

Draco watched her happily talking to her friend 'what's her name again?' 'Oh, Reagan that's right' he thought to him self. Since the war had ended, Draco became more to himself; with his father gone he had no reason to torment people, so he mainly kept quiet and observed other people. Ginny primarily. Ever since 5th year he had found her fascinating. She was beautiful, no doubt about that, with her blood red hair and pale skin. But it wasn't just her looks he had found intriguing, she had a certain fire in her that drew him to her. Not that she would ever know. As he watched her he pulled out his sketch book and began drawing. He was almost done when she spun around and faced him, when honey met silver. His world spun out of control as he stared into her brown eyes. He came back to reality when he saw her friend elbow her in the ribs and Ginny turn the wrong way temper flaring. He watched her stand and leave the great hall.

"Draco man" Draco heard his one close friend Blaise call him

"Draco, I need a square man lets go outside" nodding in agreement Draco stood, and with his book in hand followed his friend out of the hall.

"That was weird" Ginny said to herself as she walked back to the tower. Remembering what happened when she met eyes with Draco. 'He does look good though' she thought to herself

And it was true, Draco had grown up. His platinum blonde hair hanging loosely in his icy blue eyes, he had grown to be 6"3' and Quidditch had helped him develop all the right muscles in all the right spots.

Walking through the portrait, Ginny walked straight up to her room not noticing a pair of dark blue eyes watching her. Throwing her bag on the bottom of her bed she quickly changed into a dark green tank top and a pair of black shorts and crawled into bed, drifting off into a deep sleep full of blonde hair and icy eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Meetings

The next morning Ginny woke up to sun streaming through her drapes. Stretching she threw back the covers and stepped onto the plush red carpet. Grabbing a black and blue stripped bra and matching panties she shuffled into the bathroom. Turning on the shower she let the hot water run down her back while she remembered last nights dream

"_What are you doing here?" she whispered as she leaned into his strong frame_

"_I had to see you again" he replied as he pulled her small frame closer to him smelling her peach scented hair._

"_if they catch you with me, you will be killed…I cant lose you" she spoke softly gazing up into his icy blue eyes. _

_He gently grazed his soft lips against hers in a tender kiss. "Draco…" she breathed……._

Shaking the dream from her thoughts she turned the shower off and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body. Stepping over to the mirror she looked at herself casting a drying spell on her hair she made it so it fell in soft curls, pushing her bangs to the side she applied black eyeliner and mascara, and red and orange eye shadow around her eyes, making her eyes look amber. Walking back into her room she pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt with a v-cut neck, putting her orange studded belt she looked around the room suddenly glad Dumbledore gave her a private room after her 1st year. 'No girls' she thought to her self. Grabbing her bag she headed down the stairs to meet Reagan for breakfast.

Draco took a long drag from his cigarette before throwing it off the balcony of his private room. Having been up with the run rise Draco took the time to finish the drawing he had started at dinner the night before. Gazing down at it, he remembered the way her hair sparked in the sun, how her eyes danced with happiness when she laughed at something her friend said. 'She is beautiful' he thought to himself. Directing his attention away from his sketch he looked at his watch, 6:40, he had 20 minutes until breakfast started. Walking back into his room he put his sketch book back in his desk drawer and locked it. Then grabbing the towel that hung on the back of his chair he headed off to the bathroom. Taking a quick, hot, shower he stepped out and hung the towel loosely on his hips. Walking back into his room he grabbed forest green boxers, and black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He had come too really like muggle clothing's over the years. Carelessly running the towel through his hair he walked back to his desk and took out his sketch book. Making sure his room was securely locked he headed down for breakfast.

"Ooof!" Gin huffed as she fell to the floor in a heap. "Hey watch where you're going you prat!" Ginny said while picking up her books, reaching for her quills that had scattered across the floor she looked up in shock.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking" Draco's cool voice spoke as he bent down to help her

"Malfoy" Ginny spoke in surprise, I didn't know…." She trailed off when she noticed he was smirking at her

"What..?" she asked while frantically looking around for her potions book

"Nothing" Draco replied quickly handing her the book in question

Standing up Ginny dusted off herself and lifted her bag back on her shoulder

"Thanks" she said, a questioning look spread across her face.

With a slight incline of his head, Draco turned and walked toward the great hall.

"Hey Red" Reagan spoke coming up behind Ginny fiddling with her tongue web ring.

Taking her eyes off Draco's retreating form Ginny faced her best friend.

Reagan was wearing a pair of black bondage pants, with a black tank top on covered by a dark red fish net long sleeve. Her hair was messed up in the back and she had dark red makeup on.

"You alright?" Reagan asked noticing her friends confused look

"Yea...I'll explain on the way to breakfast" Ginny replied

So Ginny explained what had occurred between Malfoy and her just moments ago in the hallway, Reagan just nodded taking in every detail.

"Strange" she replied. "He has been weird for a while now hasn't he?" she said to no one in particular

Sitting down to eat Ginny just nodded in agreement, thinking about the dream earlier and the encounter with Malfoy. 'This is starting out to be a strange year' she thought to her self.

She was awaken from her thoughts when Professor McGonagall approached her.

"Miss Weasley, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you immediately" she spoke in a clear monotone voice.

Nodding, Ginny waved to Reagan, giving a small nod when she mouthed "tell me later" and began the walk to Dumbledore's office.

Reaching his door she timidly knocked when she head a kind voice calling her in.

Smoothing down her shirt and robes she opened the door to see the old professor joyfully eating lemon drops.

"Have a seat miss Weasley" he said softly

"Am I in trouble sir?" Ginny asked wondering why, on the first day back she was already being called here.

"Oh no of course not Ginny" the old professor laughed while holding out the bowl of lemon drops in offering

Declining his offer Dumbledore spoke

"I called you here today Ginny because of your grades…"

Cocking her head slightly she waited for him to continue

"they are by far the most outstanding grades I have seen in years, and yes miss Weasley that includes miss granger" he added seeing she was about to speak

"We here, the teachers and I, have decided you are well suited to move up a year…if you wish of course" he finished

Dumbfounded Ginny sat with her mouth slightly open "sir…"she began "that would be an honor!" she squealed jumping up from her seat hugging the old man

As if burned she shot back, a look of horror crossing her face "oh, sir, im..so sorry!" she began

Holding a hand up to stop her Dumbledore just smiled "quite alright" handing her a schedule he wished her good luck and Ginny walked out the door.

Stopping to register all that just happened in the 10 minutes she was with her headmaster she shook her head 'a very interesting year'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

It had been a week since classes began, everyone had been thrilled that she was moved up a year, well…mostly everyone

"_YOUR BRING MOVED WHERE!" Ron had shouted, Harry stood there with his mouth hung open, and Hermione looked like she was ready to kill. _

"_I'm being moved up a year Ron, I'm a 7th year now" Ginny replied calmly "Dumbledore said my grades were the best he has seen in years" she added glancing at Hermione. _

"_Not possible" Harry finally spoke "Hermione is the smartest witch in the school, Dumbledore must have been wrong"_

"_When has Dumbledore been wrong Harry" her temper flaring _

"_Listen Ginny" Ron spoke through clenched teeth "we know your smart…your just not as smart as Hermione" he paused "so I think we should go to the headmaster and get this all straighten out" _

_Anger flashed through Ginny's eyes and the only thing that could be heard was the loud CRACK of Ginny's hand against her brothers now purple face_

"_do as you wish" she spoke in a dangerously low whisper "but he will tell you just as he told me" turning to Hermione "so I guess you aren't the smartest witch" Ginny turned and stormed out of the tower._

Shuddering at the memory Ginny continued her task at trying to get her hair to fall the way she wanted, when she got frustrated she decided to just throw it up in a pony tail. Grabbing light blue jeans and a dark green sweater that was cut to show off her collar bones and part of her shoulders she headed down to grab a quick breakfast.

"Hey ray" Ginny said cheerfully

"Mmm" Reagan mumbled

"What's wrong with you today?" Ginny asked her grumpy friend

"It's Saturday and I get to spend it in detention!" Reagan groaned

In potions class Reagan had gotten sick of the dream team bitching about Ginny's advance in years, so she decided to teach them not to degrade Gin. Walking by their cauldron she had "accidentally" dropped an extra root from the dragon flower into it; creating a massive explosion and a lot of unwanted warts.

Smirking at the memory Reagan figured detention with Snape was worth the looks on the golden trio's faces.

"So what are you doing today?" Reagan asked, slowly getting back to her good mood

"I think I'm going to take a walk around the grounds, it's a nice day and I can avoid Ron easier if I'm not inside.

"GINNY!" a loud bellowing came from behind her

Ginny groaned and turned around to face a very angry, very purple Ron

"What Ron" Ginny asked, slightly bored.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR…YOUR…FREAK OF A FRIEND DID TO US YESTERDAY" he screamed

A flash of anger spread through her eyes "don't.you.ever.call.her.that" Ginny spoke slowly, her anger building

"THAT'S WHAT SHE IS! A FUCKING…" but Ron's sentence was cut short when he was punched in the stomach

Ginny looked over to see her small friend flushed with anger

"Damnit…" Reagan began "now I'm going to have another detention.

Ginny smiled at her friend "I'm gunna get going before he comes back, watching Harry drag Ron out of the great hall "have fun with Snape, find me later" Ginny waved and followed the same path Harry had dragged Ron moments ago.

Ginny stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air

Looking around she spotted someone sitting under the whopping willow. Squinting her eyes to get a better look at who it was she noticed white blonde hair

'Malfoy' she thought to her self, and began walking

Draco was crouched over his sketch pad, drawing the a couple in Ravenclaw that were sitting by the lake feeding the giant squid. he was just shading when a shadow was cast over him.

"What are you drawing?" a feminine voice asked from behind him

Without turning around Draco replied "everything"

With a slight chuckle Ginny took a seat next to Draco "that must take a lot of time" she commented

With a slight nod Draco put his sketch book down and turned to the youngest Weasley "what are you doing here Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged, sending a questioning glance over to Draco wondering if he had actually said her first name or she was imagining things

"you looked like you could use some company" she finally said

Nodding Draco took out his cigarettes "do you mind?" he asked

Shaking her head she laid back on the grass watching him as he took a slow drag.

"You've changed" she stated bluntly

Draco laughed "so have you" he responded.

For an hour they sat there, talking and laughing like old friends

"I should head back" Ginny voiced

"Want me to walk you back?" Draco kindly asked

Something tugged at Ginny's heart when he said this "no ill be ok" glancing down at his sketch book she asked "can I see some of your drawings before I leave?"

Shaking his head "someday…but not now…I'll be seeing you soon little red"

With that, Draco gracefully stood up, scooping his sketchbook up in the process and walked towards the lake the Ravenclaw couple had occupied an hour ago.

Shaking her head Ginny followed Draco's actions and stood up, taking the path back up to the castle.

Deciding she wanted to take a bath Ginny headed up to the tower. Going through the portrait she looked around to find only Neville sitting there, obviously nervous about something or another. 'I'll just leave him alone' she thought to herself and began ascending the stairs

"Gin? Is that you?" she heard Neville call

Turning around she gave a small smile to the 7th year in front of her. "Hi Neville, what's up?" She asked looking into his dark blue eyes

"Um...well ginny…I needed to ask you something" Neville muttered

Patiently waiting Ginny cocked her head "yes?" she inquired

"Umwellwouldyouliketobemygirlfriendifnotthatsokiwasjustwondering" Neville sputtered out in one sentence

Ginny blankly looked at his wondering if what she heard…was in fact what he said "sorry…Neville could you say that again I couldn't understand you"

"Ginny, would you like to be my girlfriend" Neville sighed

"Oh…Neville…that's sweet but…"

"Ok sorry!" Neville said cutting Ginny off "ill leave you alone then"

Before Ginny could stop him Neville had bolted out of the common room

'Weird' she thought to herself

Filling the tub with warm water Ginny stripped off she clothing and sunk into the apple scented water

Closing her eyes she recalled the way her and Draco clicked outside

'He is so….mysterious' she thought 'handsome…' Ginny snapped her eyes open, wondering why she just referred Draco Malfoy as "handsome"

Sighing she climbed out of the tub and dried off, thinking she should work on her Transfiguration essay she quickly cast a drying spell on her hair, threw on some camo comphy pants on and a black tank top. Grabbing her bag she pulled out her essay and started working.

Around 8 o'clock Reagan burst through her door mumbling something about snape being an old prat and roommates being annoying shrilling girls.

"Can I use your shower…Hermione HAS to take a 2 hour bath so she can think properly" she spoke, sarcasium dripping from her voice

"Sure" Ginny laughed "you can stay here tonight if you want" she yelled to Reagan who had just walked into the bathroom

"K thanks" she heard her friend scream back "now you have nowhere to run when I tell you I'm piercing you tonight" and with an evil laugh, she shut the bathroom door.

"Great" Ginny mumbled.

**That's right folks, Little Gin is getting pierced  more to come. **

**Rate and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

"Draco…." A smooth voice purred into Draco's ear

"Hullo Pansy…" Draco grumbled, untangling himself from Pansy's arms. "What do I owe this pleasure" he spat

"Just wondering if you would like to go to the broom closet with me" she asked, sliding into his lap

Sighing, Draco lifted pansy off his lap with ease "not a chance in hell pansy"

"But Draco!" pansy whined "We could have a lot of…" but was cut off by the icy glare she was receiving. "Fine" she huffed "you are no fun anymore Draco" she added, turning on her heal she stormed up to her dormitory.

"You sure told her mate" came a smooth voice from the corner

"Not all of us enjoy getting into her pants Blaise" Draco replied smirking

"Eh, she's a good shag" Blaise replied shrugging "let's go grab a smoke shall we?"

With a silent laugh at his friend Draco stood and followed Blaise out of the common room.

"Owwwwwwww" Ginny groaned, rubbing her wounded stomach "did you have to do BOTH tonight!"

"Oh quit your whining Red, it's all over" Ray murmured "baby" she mumbled

Glaring at her friend, Ginny walked over to the full length mirror and lifted her shirt up

Studying the two glistening bars in her navel

"Well" Reagan asked, watching her friend stare at her belly button

"Yea, ok its cute…but it still hurt like hell" Ginny replied hesitantly, afraid to see what her friend had in store for her next

"That's because you're a baby" Reagan paused hearing her friend scoff "so that's why" she continued "for your tattoo we are doing it the magic way" she smirked, fondling her wand

"Tattoo?" Ginny asked dumbfounded "who said I wanted a tattoo?"

"You did silly…right after I got mine done, you said…and I quote" Reagan began "OHHH! I want one so bad!" Reagan imitated her red headed friend.

"Will it hurt" Ginny asked, obviously intrigued

"Not with magic, just a slight tingle" Reagan replied, happy Ginny was agreeing

"well……" Ginny began "fine….just…no where noticeable ok?"

"Deal" Reagan agreed

"Lay down" Regan ordered "where do you want it?"

"Erm—"

"I know! Lay on your stomach Ginny"

Ginny rolled over, wincing slightly at the new pressure on her stomach

"What are you giving me Ray?"

"You'll see" was her reply

Feeling her shirt being lifted she heard Reagan mumble something and felt a cool tingle on her shoulder blade.

"All done Gin, go take a look"

Cautiously, Ginny rolled over to her back so as not to cause more pain to her stomach

Walking over to the mirror she lifted her shirt and glanced at her shoulder blade

On her right shoulder blade were two lines forming a side ways eight

"Forever…" Ginny whispered softy recalling the dream she had told Reagan earlier in the week

"_I have something for you little Red" Draco spoke softly taking her hand in his own._

"_What? You didn't have to get me anything" she mumbled into his neck_

_Pulling out a small dark green box her gently pulled her away from him "here" her said, placing the box in her small hand_

_Looking down at the box in her hand she made the move to open it, pausing she looked up into his stormy blue eyes. In them was something she had seen only once before, true raw emotion stirring. Turning her attention back to the box she slowly lifted the top up._

_In side reveled a white gold necklace with the Infinity sign at the end of it engraved in diamonds, turning it over in her hand she read "Ginerva and Draco Forever"_

"Gin? You alright? Do you not like it? I..."

"I love it Ray" Ginny spoke, turning to her friend "it's perfect"

"Anytime Gin" Reagan smiled at her friend "I'm dead, I'm gunna catch some sleep" waving her wand she made a small bed appear "g-night Red"

Agreeing with her friend Ginny crawled into bed, careful to mind the offending bars in her stomach, she laid down and fell into a restful sleep.

**That's it for this Chapter, sorry its short. The next one there will be more Draco and Ginny I swear.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

"Ginny?...Ginny?...GINNY!" Reagan screamed into her friends ear 'gods why does it seem like I'm always yelling to get this girls attention' she thought to herself. Grabbing a glass of water from the bathroom she slowly snuck up on her sleeping friend "forgive me Gin" she whispered before she poured the cold water onto Ginny's sleeping form

"ARRRRG!" Ginny screamed, jumping nearly a foot into the air "WHATS GOING ON!"

Grinning Reagan turned on her heal "its Monday sleeping beauty" your going to be late if I didn't wake you up" she said, closing the bedroom door behind her

Looking at the clock Ginny groaned "bloody hell". She jumped out of bed, shivering from the cold water dripping down her back "I don't have time for a shower" she told her self. So pulling on her dark green fishnets, and black dickies skirt she dried her hair so it was perfectly straight and added a hairspray charm so it had a "messy" look to it while quickly cleaning the puncture wounds on her stomach. Pulling on a black tank top and throwing over a dark green fishnet long sleeve over it, that she convently grabbed from Reagan's clothes, she did a quick make up charm, grabbed her combat boots that reached mid calf, and ran out of the door.

Draco lazily stirred his coffee as he watched students walking into the great hall for breakfast; it had been a long night.

_Draco you have a letter here Blaise called. Walking over to where his friend stood he took the letter from his outstretched hand. Noticing the hand writing he quickly turned on his heal and stormed into his room, slamming and locking the door behind him. _

"_What does he want" he grumbled to himself, tearing open the letter he read_

_Dear Draco, _

_How are you doing my son, smashing I hope? Oh yes I'm as good as ever. (Draco scoffed and read on) but I'm not writing for pleasantries Draco, I'm writing for a favor, as you know the Dark Lord had promised us everything and although he…failed… I believe there still is a chance. You being his chosen heir I believe it should be you to bring the death eaters to power, and finish what the Dark Lord could not. I cannot write long…Draco, the Malfoy name is counting on you. I expect your answer on you and your mother's monthly visit._

_Lucius_

_P.S. it took me a lot to get this letter sent out Draco…I know you will not fail me. _

_Draco crumpled the letter in anger. "Bastard" he mumbled "Crazy old bastard" _

_The rest of the night Draco tossed and turned "how could he ask that of me" he keep asking himself "of course he would ask me…the only thing that is important to him is the Malfoy name, he doesn't care about his family" getting up in frustration Draco took out his sketch book, he drew until 6 am, when he finally decided to go have a smoke and go to the great hall._

"Tuff night?" Blaise asked, plopping onto the bench

"Mhm"

"Come-on, lets get to potions before Snape makes it a tuff day"

Bursting through the door into Potions Ginny quickly slid into the seat next to Reagan just in time to hear the final bell tone.

"Is that my shirt?" Reagan whispered receiving a grin from Ginny "I earned it" she said, nodding towards her stomach

Grumbling Regan faced forward as Snape walked in.

Half way through the class Ginny found herself twisting her quill around as Snape droned on about something or another.

'bored…bored…bored…bored….' She thought to herself.

Until a small floating piece of paper shook her from her deep thoughts, grabbing the paper she quickly opened it and read:

_Little Red,_

_Meet me by the tree after dinner?_

_D. _

Turning her head she locked eyes with Draco, giving him a slight nod she turned back to the front, continuing her thoughts from earlier.

"Gods today was boring!" Reagan moaned into her corn

"mhm" Ginny agreed, 'I wonder what he wants to see me for' she thought to herself

Deciding she wasn't hungry she told Reagan she could stay in her room again, and that she would meet her up there later.

"What do you think he wants?" she asked

"I'm not sure…I guess ill find out…Cya Ray"


End file.
